Pressure gauges are known which comprise a pressure gauge assembly and a connecting assembly. In this type of pressure gauges, the pressure gauge assembly and the connecting assembly are fixedly connected to each other and the connecting assembly is connected to an object at which a pressure is to be measured. However, in said pressure gauges a twisting between the pressure gauge assembly and the connecting assembly is not possible due to the design.